Ep. 28: The Cursed Crayons
is the twenty-eighth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Synopsis Shou protects a girl whose art becomes manipulated by crayons cursed by a Space Beast. Plot A meteorite floats in space, the rock imprisons a beast in jail-styled bars. The beast, Pein, pleads to be rescued. Bazuu appears before it. Pein attempted to defeat Bazuu and failed, so he was imprisoned. "At the time I conquered your planet, Pict, you teamed with allies in attempt to kill me." To recompense, Bazuu says that he wants to put to use the ability of the Pict people; the Picts draw pictures with blood bringing the events depicted in the picture true. The monster understands. "Pein, become a Space Beast Soldier. I'll put to use the power of the blood that was once used against me." And so Pein becomes a Space Beast Soldier. A girl is by a river, following the sketchbook she dropped as it flows. She is falls, calling for help. Shou, who walks nearby, hears, calling out to her, running to her rescue. Shou brings her safely to shore when she points out to the river, at her floating sketchbook. Shou makes a second rescue, this time saving the sketchbook. She thanks him upon his return with the soggy sketchbook, telling him she treasures it. Meanwhile, in a park, Shiima and Pein watch happy parkgoers -- kids at play, families at picnic. Pein marvels, "What a beautiful star...what happy people." Shiima responds, "This beautiful, love filled Earth is soon to be a star filled with your curse." Shiima then opens a cardboard crate of crayons Pein carried. "The humans will receive the cursed crayons soaked in my hate-filled blood, it will do them good," he says, spilling his thick, green blood upon the box. In the same park, Shou is modeling for the girl as she draws. He sits on a toy pig, holding the lid of a garbage can and a broom, while she draws a knight that sits on his horse, proudly holding his shield. A woman closer to Shou's age passes by, laughing at him. He moves, embarrassed, until the young girl painting scolds him, telling him to keep still. More passersby make sarcastic comments to him ("Oh, you look real cool," they say. "I AM cool," Shou retorts). He takes his pose and she continues to draw...using Pein's crayons. Shiima and Pein are at their base, seemingly joyful about their plan, having distributed crayons all over. Pein tells Shiima that the if the picture is drawn out of pure love, it's effect will be the strongest. They look on at a picture of two kids playing soccer and Pein administers his "Painwave" technique. The picture suddenly is scribbled in blood and Shiima watches by monitor the two boys that the picture was based on collapse in agony. The "Painwave" is again administered onto a picture of a girl, this time represented by a knife going into the chest of the drawing bearing the girl's likeness. On the monitor, the girl from the picture collapses, clutching her chest. Shou overhears the screams of the crowd and goes to investigate, Rie following. Shou is seeking answers from the surrounding parents, while Rie notices that these are all people she had drawn earlier. To Hayate's surprise, he flips through her sketchbook to see the pictures of each of them -- blood covered runners, the knife through the girl's chest and so on. Shiima notices Hayate on the monitor and urgently alerts Pein. They go through the sketches and find the unfinished drawing of Hayate. Realizing a perfect opportunity to be rid of a Changeman, Shiima reports to the Gozmard, to Buuba's shock at the happenstance of Hayate being sketched. Shiima informs them that, as the picture isn't finished, it can't receive the spell yet. Gator offers to finish drawing the picture until Shiima reminds him that it is "useless if not drawn from love," as the spell wouldn't take hold. Guiluke orders for her to capture the girl and force her to finish, for to be rid of Shou is one step closer to being rid of Changeman. Rie sits on a park bench, crying. Shou joins, bringing her sketchbook. She wants nothing to do with it, saying that bad things happen to anyone she draws (despite Shou telling her it's the fault of some bad people, not her). She says she'll never draw again, Shou cursing Gozma silently at crushing her love. Just then, Giromu attacks, as Shiima dives, punching Hayate, and grabbing Rie. Shou runs after her, Pein and Hidora block his way. Shiima gets away while Dragon and the rest make their way there, freeing Shou from the mass of Hidoras that cling to him. Shou changes to Griffin and is met with an attack of Giromu's. Upon blasting the beast with Change Sword, Pein tells Griffin that he's set to receive the curse and his end time is near. With that threat, Pein unleashes the Pein Smog and retreats. At the Dengeki Base, Sayaka is analyzing the sketches of Rie's book and her box of crayons with a device, concluding that there's a strong energy wave emitting from the crayon. Ibuki concludes that the wave alters the picture, afflicting those who are drawn by the crayon. They focus their attention on freeing Shou of this curse. As Ibuki notes that the Pein's curse changes love into hate, Shou thinks of when Rie was sketching him as he napped in the park. When he woke up and discovered, he asked to see the picture and she wouldn't let him, playfully hiding the drawing behind her back. He tricks her into looking away and grabs the book from her. To his horror, the drawing is of him sleeping on flowers, with a snot bubble rising from his nose. She laughs at his comical reaction. He feels badly for the girl, despising Gozma's plan of perverting her love to draw what she loved, dashing out of the command room to look for her. In the hideout, Pein and Shiima try to force Rie, who stands at before a canvas, to draw Shou. She refuses, telling them that she won't harm him. This exchange is repeated, Pein growing impatient and Shiima becoming angry. Shiima then hypnotizes Rie into sketching and she begins to, Shiima smiling that the plan is again underway. Meanwhile, Shou endlessly attempts to search for their hideout. As Rie nearly finishes, she stops, deep down still refusing to harm him. Upon seeing tears fall onto the girls hand, the furious Shima bursts, "Even your spirit defies me?!" Shiima smacks Rie and she falls to the ground. Preparing to strike her again, a canvas glows, showing a drawing of Shou standing on a cliff. Meanwhile, Shou stands, modeling, sending his good luck wishes to Rie. As Shiima wonders who could be drawing the picture, Pein says it's a good outcome, nevertheless. Looking up from her drawing board, Sayaka yells up to the cliff where Shou stands and tells him the drawing is completed. The picture is complete on the villains' side, in Shiima's hideout. She instructs him to work his magic. With a motion of his arm, he marks the drawing with his "Painwave" and an explosion sends Shou off of the cliff. Sayaka screams out to him and Shiima and Pein rejoice. Sayaka nears the cliff, looking over -- however, Shou hangs from the cliff on a rope, instructing Sayaka to proceed with their plan. On her drawing board, she flips a switch, causing the canvas in Shiima's hideout to explode. Ibuki, watching from the Dengeki Base, informs them that they're now able to locate the hideout and to set out to rescue Rie. Shiima and Pein exit their hideout, to find Hiryuu, Yuuma, Sayaka, and Mai. Hiryuu tells Shiima that the device Sayaka rigged was able to reverse Pein's energy wave to trace their hideout. Pein fires at them in attack. Shiima taunts with joy, "You're nothing to be afraid of without Shou." Just then, a comb flies, hitting the head of a Hidora who holds Rie captive. With a jump and a kick, he frees Rie and joins his teammates. "I'm just seemingly immortal!" he sarcastically barks to Shiima. Shou tells Rie to get to safety and she thanks him. "Trying to change the love of children's hearts into hatred...it's unforgivable!" And with that, Hiryuu leads them to change. After defeating Pein, Shou's in the park, providing Rie with a new box of crayons and sketchbook. She thanks him and Hayate thanks her in return, for if she hadn't held out drawing him, they would have succeeded with their plan. He then tells her that he wants her to draw a "cool picture of him this time," fixing up his hair and mugging. Rie looks around for a good location and spots a fountain. Shou stands before it, striking a "cool" pose, before the four other Changeman push him around, jokingly telling the girl they should be drawn instead.'' Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : *Rie: *Girl: , Notes ''to be added DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 3 features episodes 23-33. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes